


The First Time

by J0rn



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling, implied dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: He strained against the ropes that held him steadfastly to the ruins of the little wooden shack as his head cleared and his memories came rushing back.“Good morning, sunshine.”  His captor’s face was obscured by shadows, Spy could only see the light glinting off of a blade in the dark.  “’ave a nice rest?”  The feigned worry made him fume; had he not been gagged with some sort of rag he would have expressed his annoyance.He should never have let his guard down, especially not around that disgusting bushman.  Now he was in an all-to-venerable position against the crumbling wall, wrists bound to a  solid post above him and legs splayed out and secured below him, leaving him helpless to whatever torture the Sniper had planned for him.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The First Time

He strained against the ropes that held him steadfastly to the ruins of the little wooden shack as his head cleared and his memories came rushing back.

“Good morning, sunshine.” His captor’s face was obscured by shadows, Spy could only see the light glinting off of a blade in the dark. “’ave a nice rest?” The feigned worry made him fume; had he not been gagged with some sort of rag he would have expressed his annoyance.

He should never have let his guard down, especially not around that disgusting bushman. Now he was in an all-to-venerable position against the crumbling wall, wrists bound to a solid post above him and legs splayed out and secured below him, leaving him helpless to whatever torture the Sniper had planned for him.

Sniper pulled a crate up in front of him, his face now illuminated in the moonlight. He was grinning, showing off his sharp canines and licking his lips like a wild dog.

“S’pose I could take that from you, mate.” He ripped the rag out of Spy’s mouth, opting instead to use his hand to mute his captive. “Now listen here,” he growled, “you can make all the noise your little french heart desires, but it won’t make a bit of difference. No one’s gonna hear you. And we are just out of reach of respawn, so unless you want these moments to be your last, I suggest you play nice, mate.”

He removed his hand, revealing the scowl that was engraved on the Spy’s face. Spy closed his eyes as Sniper rests the edge of the kukri on his collarbone. He was alright, he kept telling himself, it wasn’t the first time he had been tortured and as long as he found a way out of his current predicament, it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

Spy gasped as the cold air hit his chest, the Sniper was slowly cutting his (very expensive) dress shirt open, making sure to take extra care in not cutting his captive. Once he had rid the man of his shirt, his fingers reached for the blue balaclava that this his face.

“Non…”

And in an instant the illusion was shattered.

“’M sorry.”

Spy was struggling to stay in character, but he couldn’t help but smile. It had taken so much convincing to get them this far, he couldn’t let Mick back out now.

“Cher, do you remember what I said?”

Mick’s face turned a lovely shade of red as he answered.

“Sorry love…”

“Don’t stop unless…”

Mick swallowed nervously.

“Unless you say the safe word.”

Spy nodded.

“I promise, I won’t let you hurt me. That’s why we set things up this way, so I could say no and mean yes.”

Sniper took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again the fire was back.

“Now then, where were we?” 

Mick traced the tip of the blade up Spy’s chest, letting it catch on the tip of his mask.

“Oh, that’s right. I was ridding you of this then.”

With that, he hooked his fingers under the balaclava, ripping it off with no grace.

“Now, I can see your face. Now, I can see the fear in your heart…”

Spy was sweating despite the cool night air.

“I’m not afraid of you!”

His words were cut short by Sniper’s strong hand gripping his jaw, forcing their eyes to meet.

“You should be.”

If there was still a sliver of doubt in Sniper’s mind about all of this, the sight of a shiver running down his lover’s spine cased by nothing more than an epmpty threat put it in the back of his mind, replaced by lust and need. 

“What do you want from me, bushman? Surely you don’t think you can get me to talk?”

“No,” Sniper growled with a sharp toothed grin, “I want you to scream.”

The first bite didn’t happen as quickly as Spy had expected. He felt Mick’s lips on the soft part of his jaw just under his ear; his hot breath traced down his neck onto his collarbone before those sharp canines started to dig in.

Spy didn’t think it would be this hard to fight against it. His body was betraying him much more rapidly than he had expected, his interest growing and his patience waning as Mick’s large rough hands explored his body, bringing moans from his throat.

“Well, well, well… This is going to be easier than I thought.” He followed the same path on the other side of Spy’s neck, this time with his tongue. “Listen to you… I’ve barely touched you and you’re already moaning like a whore…”

“Mick…” Spy’s moans were like music to the Australian. He grinned as he watched Spy thrust his hips desperately.

“So needy…”

Mick used this as a chance to plan his next attack. He knew Spy would enjoy any pain that might be inflicted upon him, and as he picked up the discarded tie that lay at his feet he got an idea.

“You aren’t going to get off that easily,” He murmured as he blindfolded Spy, laughing at his own joke, “You’ll have to suffer first. Unless…” He grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling Spy’s head back and forcing a hiss of air from the beautifully curved neck. “Unless you beg.”

There was a moment of silence as Spy considered his options.

“…Never…”

With that, Mick released Spy’s hair.

“So be it, love…”

Spy grinned, body tense with anticipation.

“What are you going to do to me?”

No answer from Sniper, except for his fingers ghosting down Spy’s chest and onto his toned stomach, tracing small circles around his navel and making his muscles twitch.

“G-gah! S…Stop…!”

No answer once again. Mick continued, widening the circles and using his nails, knowing that once he made Spy break, he would be completely and utterly broken. At first, he was afraid his devious plan would fail, but then he heard the first panicked giggle.

“S-stop! This isn’t fair!”

“I’m aware.”

He moved his fingers up Spy’s ribs and into his armpits, and Spy couldn’t fight back the laughter anymore. He thrashed desperately in his restraints, but was unable to find any relief.

As he watched spy come undone before him, Sniper finally found his dominant side, attacking him mercilessly. 

“You were right love, this is fun!” He let one had travel back down to his stomach, spidering his fingers around his hips and above the top of his pants. “You have the cutest laugh…”

Spy could barely get out his plea between desperate laughter and gasping for air.

“M-Mick! Stahahap! Please!”

Sniper found a bit of mercy in his heart, stopping his assault and making his way down to the zipper on his trousers, giving him a loving cup before working on the belt.

“I swear, when I get out of these ropes I’m going to…”

Spy couldn’t finish his sentence, he was too preoccupied by the fingers that where now tracing the veins on his cock. He was already painfully erect, Micks teasing was doing nothing but frustrating him; He let his love know as he bucked his hips impatiently.

“Let’s not get greedy love, I’m not near done with you yet… I haven’t heard you scream yet.”

It had only been ten minutes of over stimulation, but for Spy it seemed like hours. He couldn’t think straight, feeling Mick’s tongue flicking around the head and over the slit but never taking him completely in his mouth, tickling his fingers down his thighs or even on his throbbing erection, moans turning into whimpers turning into high pitched whines. Finally Sniper got what he wanted.

“Please Mick, I’m begging you! Is this what you wanted? I’m begging!”

Sniper takes one last lavishing lick up, licking up a bead of precum from the head.

“That’s exactly what I wanted love.”

Within seconds, Spy was completely spent, Mick milking every drop from him as he cried out in agonizing pleasure.

Sniper untied his lover, laying him down on a little blanket he had put out for them, kissing him sweetly and rubbing some feeling back into Spy’s numb hands and feet.

“Did I do alright love?”

Spy showered him with kisses as they cuddle in the moonlight.

“Better than alright, mon cher… so good I feel it’s only right to return the favor.” He let his hands run down Sniper’s broad chest, giving him a smile and a wink. “It’s the least I could do…”


End file.
